Algo em comum
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Baseado no mangá 33 de YYH. Como continuou a vida de Sniper após sua saída do grupo de Sensui?


Disclaimer: YYH não me pertence, senão eu faria mangás e não fics XD

Algo em comum

_— Eu vou sumir por uns tempos. O que você vai fazer, Hagiri? _

_— O de sempre. Comer e ir para a escola._

Aquela última conversa com Kamiya ainda ecoava na minha cabeça. Fazia uma semana desde que havia acontecido e ainda parecia uma despedida da minha vida como Sniper, integrante do grupo de Sensui. Uma semana. Sete dias desde que eu retornei à insignificância da minha vida normal... E ainda não me acostumei com isso.

Era verdade; comer e ir para escola era mais ou menos só o que eu tinha para fazer. Antes, essa rotina parecia apenas patética, mas, depois que se brinca de Deus, é insuportável voltar à rotina de uma vida comum.

Saindo desse devaneio, ouvi com metade da atenção a professora que, aparentemente apresentava uma aluna nova. Bonita até. Cabelos negros, longos e lisos, um rosto meio angelical, mas com uma expressão tão desolada e perdida quanto à minha própria. De toda a apresentação da menina pela professora, eu ouvi mesmo apenas o nome dela: Hana Kazeno.

Me senti interessado por ela. Não no sentido de apaixonado ou de querer sair com ela, mas realmente interessado. Seus olhos escuros pareciam guardar algum tipo de segredo, um segredo que eu queria descobrir. De alguma forma, eu senti que essa menina era exatamente como eu.

— Hagiri!— ouço a voz da professora de repente, me tirando desses pensamentos.— Tem alguma coisa que gostaria de dizer à aluna nova?

Meio envergonhado, percebo que estava encarando a garota já havia uns cinco minutos. Olho para um pedaço de borracha na minha mão, com um desejo repentino de usar meus poderes para atira-lo no meio da testa da professora; mas me contive. Murmurei um "Não, professora." meio mal humorado e a aula voltou ao tédio habitual.

Olhei em volta e vi que alguns dos meus colegas ainda davam risadinhas abafadas ou me dirigiam olhares curiosos. Também não é para menos, pelo que eu soube tem várias teorias por aí sobre o meu "desaparecimento" na época em que trabalhei para Sensui. Nenhuma é claro, se aproxima da teoria mais absurda de todas: a verdadeira. Todas envolvem drogas ou eu indo parar numa clínica psiquiátrica. Não me admira que ninguém tenha se aproximado de mim desde que voltei e me olhem de um jeito assustado. Nada fora do normal... Sempre fui sozinho.

Droga! Odeio essas pessoas! Queria poder ir embora... Usar meus poderes... Faz tanto tempo desde que os usei pela última vez, que já nem sei se existem mais. Vejo o olhar da garota nova voltado para mim; por um instante nossos olhos se cruzam de um jeito que me deixou intimidado ao mesmo tempo em que aumentou meu interesse por ela.

Ouço o sinal da saída tocar e, em menos de um minuto, já soquei todo o material dentro da mochila e me levantei para ir embora. É quando eu bato com alguma coisa no meu caminho. Passado o choque original vejo o que foi: a menina nova. Digo um "me desculpe" meio apressado, mas só o que ela faz é me encarar com uma expressão atordoada no rosto.

— Algum problema?— perguntei.

— Nada.— é a resposta dela. Me dou por satisfeito com isso e continuo meu caminho para ir embora.

Estou sentado, encostado numa árvore num campo imenso e vazio. É, em geral para onde eu venho quando quero ficar sozinho, ou seja, todo dia depois da escola até o anoitecer. Gosto porque nunca vem ninguém aqui, assim posso ficar em paz. Só pensando, como se revivesse os dias em que eu fui alguém.

Em uma das mãos, estou com uma moeda, a qual jogo para cima e para baixo. Injeto um pouco da minha energia espiritual nela, num teste para ver se meus poderes ainda funcionam. Abro a mão e observo a moeda voar rápido como uma bala em direção ao horizonte. Olho melhor. Na verdade, em direção a alguém que se aproxima. Com toda a minha energia, tento num esforço gigantesco desviar o objeto de seu curso. Consigo com sucesso, mas ainda tenho vontade de matar o filho da puta que resolveu aparecer aqui.

Conforme a pessoa se aproxima, posso ver os cabelos negros, que emolduram um rosto angelical de olhos tristes. Hana, a garota nova!

— O que você está fazendo aqui?— perguntei sem me importar em ser grosso. Ignoro solenemente meu interesse por ela, dando lugar à apenas antipatia. Afinal ela não deixa de ser alguém que invadiu o 'meu território'.

— Você por acaso é dono desse lugar ou alguma coisa do tipo pra eu ter que dar satisfação?— ela pergunta só pra me irritar.

— Não, mas ninguém nunca vem aqui.

— Então por que você está aqui?— a pergunta vem sem qualquer entonação, mas me irrita de maneira extrema.

— Eu venho aqui justamente por isso. Eu gosto de ficar sozinho. Mas e você? Não me respondeu por que veio aqui.

— Também quero ficar sozinha.

Mentira. Posso dizer só pelos olhos dela que é mentira. Nos meus dias com Sensui pude aprender bem mais sobre decifrar pessoas. E aqueles olhos a entregavam de todas as formas.

— Você não tem cara de ser sozinha.— Mentira, lógico. Ela tinha sim. Mas eu queria implicar e sabia que não era por isso que ela estava ali.— Fala a verdade, vai.

— Por que _você _faz tanta questão de ser sozinho?— me irritei mais ainda por ela me responder com outra pergunta, e ainda por cima, com uma que eu não sabia responder. Eu pude ver nos olhos dela, além da tristeza habitual, um certo fascínio por mim; a mesma coisa que eu senti por ela quando a conheci.— Sabe, ficando sozinho, às vezes você guarda pra você mesmo muita coisa... Coisa demais pra uma pessoa só agüentar.

— Talvez.— respondi desconfiado. Ela sabia de alguma coisa?— Mas eu prefiro me virar sozinho, obrigado.

— E o que foi aquilo que quase me atingiu quando eu cheguei? Era coisa do seu poder?

— Meu poder?— fingi estranhar. Como ela sabia?

— Você tem um poder. Isso eu sei. Queria saber mais sobre você. Se não quiser me contar ainda tudo bem. Me encontre aqui amanhã. Talvez eu te diga como descobri.— Ela me deu um sorriso melancólico e virou-se para ir embora. Droga de garota estranha!

Eu a teria segurado, se soubesse o que dizer depois. Mas eu não fazia idéia. Pelo visto teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para saber quem era ela. Embora eu não entendesse bem o porquê dessa curiosidade.

O resto da tarde passou devagar, assim como a noite e a manhã seguinte. Assim que foi anunciado o final da aula, corri para o meu 'lugar de sempre' e esperei por ela. Eu só queria saber como ela sabia do meu 'dom', mas só o que ela fazia era falar. Falar sobre trivialidades, besteiras, coisas que eu não estava nem aí. Mas eu ouvia. Ouvia, prestava atenção e me achava cada vez mais interessado nas besteiras daquela garota.

Sempre que eu perguntava como ela soube do meu poder ela respondia "depois", sempre deixando para o dia seguinte... E aos poucos eu começava a contar pedaços da minha vida para ela. Apenas detalhes insignificantes, nada sobre Sensui ou quem eu era quando trabalhei para ele. Mas Hana aparentava saber bem mais sobre mim do que o que eu contava. E aos poucos, ela começava a me tratar como amigo. Por que? Quem disse que nós havíamos chegado a esse ponto?

Eu sou sozinho. Pretendo viver sozinho, morrer sozinho. Pode parecer drama de quinta categoria, mas era o que eu queria. Mas agora eu acho que sentiria falta dos nossos encontros... Como ela descobriu sobre o meu poder, já nem importa mais.

Foi em um dia sem qualquer coisa de especial que ela de repente virou para mim e disse:

— Hagiri, você quer saber como eu sei sobre o seu dom?

Frio como sempre, eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. Acho que agora ela me conhece o bastante para saber que, apesar dos meus gestos pouco entusiásticos, eu me importo.

— É porque eu sou como você, Hagiri.— ela continuou.— Eu também ganhei um dom. Nunca entendi o porquê.

— Como é?

— Através de um toque, eu posso ver a memória de outros seres e permitir que eles vejam a minha também... Vem mais perto, eu vou te mostrar.

Ela veio para perto de mim, seu rosto agora muito próximo do meu. Pude sentir sua respiração... Olhei para os seus olhos, cada vez menos melancólicos desde que havíamos nos tornado...amigos? Seus lábios, em forma de coração... queria poder toca-los. E agora meu interesse por ela voltava, em forma de atração. É, agora sim eu me sentia realmente atraído por ela. Queria beija-la, tê-la para mim, que ela fosse minha... como eu já era dela.

Mas só o que ela fez foi gentilmente pousar seu dedo sobre a minha testa e permitir que eu visse suas memórias, suas lembranças. E eu vi várias delas, cada qual me deixava mais perturbado: um homem batendo seguidamente numa garotinha que apenas chorava sem qualquer reação, a garotinha eu sabia que era Hana o homem conclui que era o pai dela; a mesma garota na escola cheia de machucados e as pessoas que passavam sem se preocupar ou perguntar o que aconteceu... na verdade, sem sequer nota-la.

Senti o dedo trêmulo de Hana se afastar da minha testa; baixei meus olhos para encontrar seus olhos negros marejados de lágrimas.

— Eu... Eu nunca mostrei isso para ninguém. Desculpe ter demorado tanto para contar, mas eu precisava te conhecer primeiro, não podia mostrar meu poder para alguém que eu nem conhecia sem mais nem menos. — ela me disse num sussurro e foi quando eu tive certeza de que ela era minha. Ela confiava em mim de um jeito cego, eu tinha certeza que ela nunca havia confiado assim em ninguém.

Quando vi aquelas lembranças e vi o jeito que ela ficara, tive certeza de que nós dois éramos mesmo iguais. Mas ela não se importava em colocar para fora tudo que eu fiz questão de reprimir sob uma imagem de solidão e frieza. Sem pensar muito, eu a envolvi em meus braços, na esperança de conforta-la de alguma forma.

— Você se lembra daquele esbarrão que nós demos no meu primeiro dia na escola? Foi assim que eu soube do seu poder. E fiquei intrigada para saber mais. Quis me aproximar de você porque você era como eu. Por isso eu vim até aqui aquele dia.— Ela disse finalmente respondendo à minha pergunta. Mas eu já não me importava mais. Eu gostava dela. Já não importava o porquê dela ter entrado na minha vida.

— Aquele homem na lembrança... Era seu pai?

— Era. Mas ele foi embora faz tempo. Só sobramos eu e minha mãe. Foi quando a gente veio pra cá.

Ela disse isso num tom de quem não se importava, mas eu sabia que essa memória tinha um efeito maior sobre ela do que ela demonstrava; por isso, a abracei com mais força, sendo prontamente retribuído.

— E as minhas lembranças?— perguntei de repente.— Você só viu daquela vez?

— Só. Foi um acidente, mas daí eu quis saber mais sobre você. Mas preferi esperar até que você quisesse me contar a história dos seus poderes...

— Eu quero te mostrar. Agora. É só você tocar em mim?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e já ia colocar a mão sobre minha testa. Mas eu queria que ela me tocasse de um jeito diferente: afastei sua mão e tomei seus lábios com os meus. Dessa vez eu consegui sentir cada memória minha que ela lia... Sensui... Minha luta com Urameshi... O ferimento de espada provocado por aquele youkai baixinho... o túnel de abertura do Makai... as pessoas que eu matei com o meu poder... Mas eu mal prestava atenção nisso, eu estava preso na sensação da minha língua tocando a dela, nos seus lábios quentes grudados nos meus...No gosto salgado das lágrimas que ainda escorriam dos olhos negros...

Nos separamos, trocando olhares surpresos. Agora não tinha jeito, estávamos ligados de um jeito irreversível. Ela sabia quem eu era e eu sabia quem ela era.

— Então foi isso que aconteceu... Sniper.— ela disse e usou meu codinome num tom que eu não soube dizer o que significava, então apenas concordei com a cabeça.— Sabe, Hagiri... Eu achei que nós éramos iguais... Mas agora eu percebo que nós só temos algo em comum...

— O quê?

— Nós não sabemos por que estamos aqui. Não suportamos a insignificância das nossas vidas, mas aqui estamos vivendo cada dia, esperando por alguma coisa que vai nos tirar disso.

— Eu acho que não é isso. Pelo menos não mais. Eu era assim. Assim como você, eu fui uma pessoa deprimida e sem objetivos. Até que aconteceu o nosso 'algo em comum'.

— E o que é?— foi a vez dela perguntar.

— Nós nos encontramos.— respondi puxando-a para beija-la novamente e sendo prontamente correspondido.

O ano passava rápido e nossos encontros continuavam, agora nem mais combinados, viraram apenas parte do nosso dia; a parte pela qual mais ansiávamos. As conversas os beijos ou simplesmente o ficar em silêncio. Mas não um silêncio monótono ou pesado, um silêncio de quem se compreende.

No último dia do ano, depois da aula, corri para o 'meu lugar', agora nosso, e Hana já estava lá. Me aproximei dela e olhamos um para o outro sem dizer nada. Era o último dia do colegial, o dia a partir do qual teoricamente teríamos que decidir o que fazer das nossas vidas. Eu nem sabia o que queria até que, sem querer, Hana me ajudou a decidir algo que mudaria a minha vida e a dela.

Vi os olhos negros se desviarem para algo no chão. Um pequeno cadáver com três flechas espetadas nele.

**— Sabe, eu entendo um pouco os sentimentos deles. Quando você ganha uma arma muito poderosa, quer testar o poder dela. E quando está irritado, quer machucar quem é mais fraco do que você. No meu caso, tenho algo que me segura: começo a sentir dó deles. Por isso, tenho um pouco de inveja de quem consegue fazer isso espontaneamente. Mas tenho ódio deles também, por se esquecerem que vivem às custas de muitos vegetais e animais.**— Ela se abaixou para tocar no animal. Viu sua última memória e o rosto de quem havia matado o bicho. Em seguida mostrou-os para mim. Os rostos eram conhecidos: uns covardes que eu nunca suportei.

Pensei no que Hana dissera: eu por muito tempo fui assim. Um inconseqüente querendo testar a extensão do seu poder, às custas da vida de outras pessoas. Eu ia me redimir por isso. O mundo não precisava de mais pessoas como eu fui. Eu ia me livrar delas.

Na verdade, já há algum tempo eu teria ido embora. A única coisa que me mantinha ali, era Hana. Mas eu sabia que ela não conseguiria faze-lo por muito mais tempo; e ela também sabia disso.

— Eu vou embora.— eu disse de repente.

— O quê?

— Eu vou caçar eles agora. Escuta, Hana, eu não ganhei o meu poder para fingir que ele não existe. Eu vou usa-lo pra vingar as pessoas, fazer justiça.

— Você vai ser um matador? — ela perguntou com um olhar de desgosto.

— Eu só quero fazer justiça.

— E quem é você para julgar o que é justo? Quem errou ou não?

— E é por isso que eu quero que você vá comigo. Me ajude com o seu poder. Você não pode ignorar um dom para o resto da vida.

Ela sorriu delicadamente, e me beijou de leve nos lábios.

— Eu vou aonde você for. Eu te amo, Kaname. Ou melhor, Sniper.

— Eu também.— Na verdade eu não me importava em ter o dom dela para me ajudar; durante todo o tempo em que eu a conheci, ela já havia me ajudado mais do que imaginava. Eu apenas queria do meu lado a única pessoa que me entendia. A única pessoa que era ligada a mim porque tínhamos algo em comum: termos encontrado um ao outro.

-FIM-

N/A: o trecho em negrito foi tirado do mangá Yuyu Hakusho #33. A Hana é uma personagem do mangá mesmo, naum é OC. Eu só inventei um nome e uma história pra ela... Nem sei se ficou bom esse fic, mas eu gostei de fazer... adoro histórias com personagens que ninguém liga... Ah! E só por curiosidade: Kazeno Hana significa 'flor do vento' em japonês...


End file.
